The Drinking Game
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Darren turns into a huge cockslut when he gets drunk. When he propositions to play the drinking game, Chris is all too happy to oblige. Warnings: bondage, dirty-talk, overstimulation, sex while intoxicated


**So the SAG (I think that's what it's called) awards were on today, and glee was nominated, so they used the red solo cup scene, and you could see Darren grinning like a goober. So I took a picture of it. One of the reblogs was saying that Darren was laughing at Chris. Then a whole conversation came up about how Darren probably would be a huge cockslut when he got too drunk. Dani (kissedmequiteinsane) asked someone to write a fic like that, and I offered to write it, so that's how this bad boy came to be!**

**Anyways, I wrote this in like 3 hours and really late at night, and since I'm so used to writing klaine, sorry if there are any slip-ups between the four names. Speaking of klaine, I'm so sorry to everyone who is waiting for Drawn to Danger to update. But as you know, it's the date chapter, and I'm working so hard to make it the best it can be, so it's taking forever. I'll get it up as soon as I can, though! **

**Okay, that should be it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey Chris," Darren whispered, and Chris looked up to see him grinning like the huge bastard he was. He was gripping the back of his chair so he would stay turned, and his hair had a lot less of the usual gel in it, making him look incredibly hot. Chris had to stop himself from tackling him right that second. The thought that he could do that later was the only keeping him in his chair. No one was paying attention to them anyways; they were all too busy laughing at whoever was on stage. Chris rubbed his foot along Darren's leg underneath the table gently, earning a small smile in response.<p>

"Yeah?" he whispered back, leaning his chin on his hand.

"We should totally play that drinking game," Darren answered grinning enthusiastically.

"The one they just talked about?" Chris asked, his eyes starting to twinkle.

"Yeah, whenever you say scorcese, drink."

Chris nodded and smiled evilly. He glanced down at his drink, a full glass of red wine. Darren had settled for a bottle of whiskey. Chris had told him that it probably wasn't a good idea to drink so much at the show, but Darren pulled the puppy dog eyes and he had relented. But now, he could get Darren drunk much easier.

Most people didn't know this, but Darren actually turned into a bit of a slut when he got drunk. Last time he had drunk too much, he had begged Chris to fuck him while kissing along his face desperately. Chris had gasped and looked at him, slightly shocked at the pure desperation and want in the man's tone. Eventually Darren passed out, so they never actually got a chance to do anything, but ever since, Chris still thought about it. A lot.

And now was his second chance.

Darren knew it was a bad idea to start the game ten minutes after bringing it up. It seemed that Chris was choosing every single moment to bring up the word in a casual conversation, and Darren would glare at him before taking a sip of his whiskey, sighing as it went down his throat with a burn. So far he had taken about ten sips of the drink, and he was past starting to feel the buzz in his mind that usually came with drinking.

Chris just grinned and took a miniscule sip of the wine in his cup, barely any of it gone. "Is there a problem, Dare?" Chris asked lightly.

"Nope," he replied, clearing his throat. "No problem at all." His breath hitched in his throat when Chris' foot reached across the underneath the table to run against his leg slowly.

Chris was still smiling, and Darren's eyes were starting to darken. He pulled his foot away with a small wink, the corner of his mouth scrunching up in a smirk. Darren's eyes focused on his lips. _They look better when they're wrapped around my cock-_he shook his head quickly, trying to force himself to stop thinking of those things while he was in public.

They clapped politely as more awards were presented and the stars gave speeches, but Darren was clapping like a robot, with no real enthusiasm. He sighed as Chris said the word again, taking a swig, growling frustratingly at the other man. Now he was _really _starting to feel drunk as the night started to come to an end.

When the show ended, they all started to get up, and Darren stood up, swaying slightly from the alcohol in his system. Chris chuckled as he got up to stand next to him and support Darren as they walked to their car. Darren had been staying with Chris for a while, though nobody knew about it. Chris just told all of their friends and fellow cast mates that he was just driving Darren home because he was drunk.

When they got to Chris' car, Darren was grabbing at his sleeves and trying to kiss him. "Please, please Chris, I need you," he begged desperately, puckering his lips. Chris looked around frantically before practically shoving Darren into the front seat of his car.

"Oh come _on _Chris," Darren whined when Chris sat in the passenger's seat next to him. He reached his hand out to cup Chris' cock lightly through his pants, earning a sharp gasp. Chris allowed Darren to squeeze him lightly for a moment before pulling his hand away and pulling out of their parking spot.

As they drove, Chris would steal little glances at Darren, whose eyes were dark and hooded, and who looked extremely horny. Chris smiled to himself. _Exactly as planned. _

Chris had barely stopped the car before Darren had hopped out and ran into the apartment building, leaving Chris alone. He huffed, muttering "What manners" before getting out and going to the apartment himself.

When he closed the door behind himself and walked to their room, expecting Darren to be passed out on the bed, he let out a squeak of surprise when he saw that Darren was lying completely naked on the bed, slowly stroking himself. His back was arched and his thumb was working over the slit. "Please Chris, touch me," he was begging as his hand moved faster and faster over himself.

Chris nearly tore his suit off, not caring where any of it landed, not taking his gaze off of Darren's. Darren's low begs were driving him crazy already, and as soon as he was naked, he jumped on the bed and straddled Darren. Grabbing his cock, he fisted it quickly; marveling in the little mewls and moans Darren let out below him.

Chris roughly grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to kiss him, biting at the other man's lips, moaning as Darren's tongue found his own. He could taste the whiskey on his tongue, and he let his tongue explore the expanse of Darren's mouth.

Darren was panting, letting out raspy moans as Chris pulled at his hair. His sight was a little blurry at the edges, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Chris' cock. And he was perfectly glad to make that point verbally. "Chris, holy fuck, _Chris." _He exclaimed as Chris spit on his hand so he could stroke Darren easier. "Just get your dick in me, please."

He moaned loudly as Chris bit onto his neck, sucking roughly. "That's right, keep begging," Chris said, his voice lower than usual, making Darren buck up into his hand. "Beg like the whore you are," he added with another tug of his hair.

Chris disappeared for a moment, and Darren whined, shaking his legs, begging for him to come back and fuck him, _please. _He returned after a moment, and Darren spread his legs expectantly, leaning his head back. He could feel Chris grab both of his arms and he opened his eyes quickly. "What're you-"

"Shh," Chris said. "You trust me right?"

Darren nodded immediately, hoping this was going where he thought this was going. Chris pulled his wrists up to the headboard and slowly tied his hands together, then to the metal bar. It was tight, and Darren could barely move his wrists at all, and he let out an involuntary moan at the thought.

"Chris," he moaned out. "Please."

Chris nodded, desperation in his own eyes as well when he saw how nice Darren's arms looked like that. He went to walk away, probably looking for a condom, but Darren reached his feet out to try to clamp them around Chris' waist and pull him closer. Chris stopped and turned to him. "No, just- just _now, _please."

Chris groaned, throwing his head back slightly before nodding and leaning over to grab the lube off of the floor. Darren had dropped it there in his desperation to start stroking himself, and Darren was glad, because that meant he could fuck him right away.

"Fuck," Chris said as he stroked lube onto his cock. Darren whined, opening his legs on instinct. His boyfriend moaned again when he saw. "Fuck, I love how you just open your legs like that, my little slut."

Chris didn't usually like dirty talk, but right now he couldn't help himself as obscene words left his lips. Darren loved it, his hips arching, lips opened lustfully. Chris couldn't wait any longer, so he crawled onto the bed, barely wasting any time before lining his cock up and thrusting inside.

Darren cried out, immediately wrapping his legs around Chris' waist as he started to thrust roughly, not even waiting for Darren to get used to it. Darren wasn't complaining though. He loved that feeling, the sting and burn of being fucked without being prepped.

Chris was biting at his neck and chest, leaving hickeys and his hips steadily moved back and forth, his rhythm getting faster and faster. Darren clutched at the bar at the head of the bed, whining as Chris hit his prostate _hard, _and he came hard without any warning, gasping and throwing his head back as come spilled over the two of them. Chris grabbed his cock without missing a beat, stroking him through it. Darren hissed when it started to become too much, and Chris took the hint, letting him go.

He was still fucking him though, marveling in the groans Darren made, going crazy from the overstimulation. Soon, Darren's cock starting hardening again, and Chris grinning, gripping onto it once again, making the other man arch his back. Chris flicked the hair out of his face that had fallen from all of the kissing they had done, and his blue eyes were dark with lust.

"Chris- fuck" he gasped out as Chris hit his prostate again and again, pleasure coursing through him in waves. Every time Chris would thrust, he would throw his head back and cry out, pull at the ties holding him against the bed, arm muscles clenching, and that only made Chris move his hips faster, slamming into him. He could tell Chris was close because he was clutching tighter onto Darren's hips, nails digging in, and his usually steady thrusts were becoming erratic.

Panting, Chris gripped onto Darren's thighs, lifting him up slightly, getting a different angle, and Darren moaned louder than ever. This position was perfect; Darren could feel _everything. _His breaths were coming out quick and sharp as Chris' cock moved in and out, always stroking his prostate. "Please, please, please," he begged over and over again until he was coming again with a cry of Chris' name, toes curling with pleasure.

"Oh, _fuck," _Chris panted out and he was coming too, Darren squeezing around him to work him through it as they both moaned, eyes clutched tight closed. Darren was pulling at his binds, gaining leverage so he could move his hips on and off Chris' cock.

Chris collapsed on top of him with a huff, and Darren immediately wrapped his legs around him. The man didn't look up as he untied the ties around Darren's wrists, snuggling his face in his chest. As soon as he was free, Darren wrapped his arms around Chris, already half asleep. He could vaguely register Chris cleaning them up and pulling the blankets over them, muttering something like "I should definitely get you drunk more often."

Darren grinned and fell asleep.


End file.
